This lab only project aims to define the role of adhesion molecules in the host response to M. tuberculosis infection and granuloma formation. The investigator hopes to characterize the roles of intracellular adhesion molecules (ICAM) 1,2,3 and vascular cell adhesion molecule-1 (VCAM-1) . The lab was utilized for BAL analysis, laminar flow hoods,ELISA reader, Northern analysis, recombinant DNA techniques, ultracentrifugation,PCR, generation of oligonucleotide primers and RNA isolation.